


Don't Trust In Hope

by Wayward_bee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Takeover, Aliens, Apocalypse, New York, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Swords, Violent, don't trust in hope, first work posted, german aliens, my friend's work, not my work, their Ao3 name is Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bee/pseuds/Wayward_bee
Summary: 8 years.95.99 repeating months.417.143 weeks.2920 days.70080 hours.70080 hours since the world was taken over.There is nothing that we've been able to do.We are merely slaves to the forces that control us.People said to have hope.People said that we will be saved.I waited.I hoped.It got me nowhere.Never trust in Hope.For hope will not come.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Technically the first chapter but whatever
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 2920

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the chapters when my friend who owns the book posts more, if I find her on Ao3 I will tag her. Love you all!

8 years.  
95.99 repeating months.  
417.143 weeks.  
2920 days.  
70080 hours.  
70080 hours since the world was taken over.  
There is nothing that we've been able to do.   
We are merely slaves to the forces that control us.  
People said to have hope.  
People said that we will be saved.  
I waited.  
I hoped.  
It got me nowhere.  
Never trust in Hope.  
For hope will not come.


	2. Hour of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is German in this story, I will post translations in the end notes

Watching from the shadows, I can see each row of people as they line up for their execution. They are the ones who tried to escape. The ones that broke a rule. The ones who displeased their masters. The ones they take joy in killing.

It is mandatory to attend this hour. A whole Hour of Death. Nonstop, people are killed. one by one. And not slowly either. I know that I shouldn't be here, that I should be taking this advantage to go off, and assassinate the major generals of our captors. To silence them forever. But I can't leave. Not yet. The town will be crawling with guards, making sure that everyone was in attendance for the Hour.

I remembered what the world was like before this. How each of the houses was tidy, parents telling their kids to do their homework. Pets out on the lawn. The world is gray now. Dark. No happiness. No joy. No one smiled. I hate it. I hate all of it.

Pulling the hood tighter around my head, I watched as the Zerstörer Executors all stood in row, falling in march, the only sound heard for miles. They walked until they were behind someone, and continued to march in place, axes held in front of them. I couldn't bear to watch each of the people, all on their knees to die. 

This was wrong. All of this was. I pulled my mouth cover up, and began to climb the wall that was next to me. It was time to put a stop to this. I couldn't save everyone that was to die, but I could keep more from dying. I kept my focus on the wall, listening to the steady thumps of the executors march.

I reached my gloved hand up to the lip of the roof, and peaked over, making sure that no guards were stationed here. No one was, so I climbed on, a wind blowing my cloak out behind me. I smiled, and tested my hidden blades to make sure they worked.

The blades popped out with my motion, before retracting back into my sleeve. Nodding, I crouched carefully on the lip, moving silently across it to a good place to strike. I looked away as the executors stopped their marching, turned, and brought the axes down into the people's backs.

The whole square was silent, not enough time for the death row people to scream out in pain, already dead. I watched as more people were brought forward, before producing my hidden blades. I took a deep breath, and jumped off the lip down to the 2 closest executors. My blades went through their necks, blood being squirted on to my black gloved hands. 

There were shouts from the other executors, and more Zerstörer's ran from the crowd to attack me. I drew my 2 swords, and held them defensively in front of me, waiting for the first strike to come. The people were dazed and in shock as they all stood there, watching me. I flicked my eyes from one Zerstörer to the other.

Let my Hour of Death begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will be short. My cousin is trying to key smash on my computer. Man, today has been a day.
> 
> Zerstörer = Destroyer


	3. Mystery of the Order of the Zerstörer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads this!

Slashing my sword, I killed the last of the Zerstörer's that had stood around me. There were few left in the crowd, but none of them came out to fight. Instead, they called for backup. How original. I snarled a little, and sheathed my swords, before taking off through the people.

Weaving in and out of panicking bodies. I could sense Zerstörer soldiers chasing after me, but didn't focus on them. I had done my job, now, it was time to get out of there. There weren't very many places that I would be able to hide in a city like New York City, but I knew it like the back of my hand. I had to if I was going to survive here.

I made it through the crowd, and took off down the streets. They were going to be empty, but hopefully I could get back to my hiding place before I got caught. I took a sharp right, and ran up a wall, pulling myself over. It was only then did I realize the burning pain in my shoulder. I couldn't remember if I had been hit, or if it was an old injury, but I continued on through the pain.

I landed on the other side, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I leaned down next to a sewer entrance, and pulled the grate up, before climbing down the ladder. Once my head was under, I grabbed the cover, and pulled it back on over my head, causing the tunnel to go dark. I landed on my knees, and pulled out a flashlight from my belt. I turned it on, shining it around me to make sure it was clear. When I was sure it was, I began to walk the familiar path to my hide-away, the only light being the one I was holding.

My base was simple. A small room, with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. When you walk in, there's a bed to your right. On the wall opposite of the door is a small kitchen area. The wall that's on the left when you walk in is mostly bare, except for the hooks that I use to hang up my cloak. The most decorated part of the room is the wall that's on the right when you come in. 

It's a chalkboard with papers connected to it, and different colored lines going from one picture to another, all connecting at the one in the middle. A picture of Earth. It was difficult to understand, unless you were the one to make it. Well... long story short, I did. I believed that the Zerstörer picked our planet for a certain reason to invade. I just wasn't sure what that reason was yet. 

I removed my hood, and unclasped my cloak, hanging it on one of the hooks. Next, I untied my sword sheath from my belt, and hung the 2 of them up as well, right next to the faded gray clothing. I would sharpen and clean them later, because right now, I had more planning to do. In the middle of the room, was a rectangular table, papers scattered all over the place. More pieces of the puzzle that I was so close to solving. But the Zerstörer were trickier than I had first thought. They kept their secrets well, and I had a good plan about how I could solve this mystery. And it involves a whole lot of sneaking around, and a kidnapping.


	4. Danger Zone

I looked over the chalkboard, staring at all of the pictures I had linked together. It was starting to all make sense to me now, but I had to be careful with what I was to do next. A 266 mile walk to Washington DC, where the Zerstörer had made a base in what used to be the White House. 

I would have to be there in time for the ceremony, something called "Der Aufstieg unserer Nation" or the Rise of our Nation, a celebration of the Zerstörer's rule over Earth. The leader of the destroyers would speak to his people, one of the only times he would ever do it. 

That was the time to strike, and gain what I need from them. But the White House is a dangerous place now. I've heard a few people brave enough to talk quietly call it the Black Stone, a place where few go, and none return. I don't know if this is really true, but I must go for what I need. Getting there was going to be a bit of a difficulty, as I've yet to hack into any security cameras even remotely close to Philadelphia... or what used to be. 

Philadelphia was the first place to rebel against the Zerstörer, but they were also the last. The whole town is empty these days... no, not just the town. All of Pennsylvania has vanished, whether running away, or being captured and executed. I don't know for sure if there are guards still patrolling those grounds, but I have to go through Pennsylvania no matter what to make it to where I need to get to on time.

It was my only choice, really. Go through Pennsylvania to get where I need to go with little to no guards, or go around, which would take a lot longer, and risked getting seen and caught by more guards. It was settled in my mind, and I grabbed a rolled up poster from my table, taking it. I unrolled it, and laid it out, looking at the map of America I had. Trailing my finger from the World Trade Center, where I was, to Philadelphia, then around the only major occupation line I knew of to Baltimore, and then tapping my finger against the White House.

It would be a long walk, but this would be the quickest route I could take. 266 miles, and approximately 89 hours. But going over rivers that used to run ferry lines across was going to take me longer, most likely. Sighing, I folded the map up, and put it into my pocket. Looking around the room, I knew I was going to be a long time until I came back, if I do at all. This will be the most dangerous thing I've done, but I have to do it to find out more about the Zerstörer, and what I can do to stop them.

Hope started rising up in my chest, but I quickly shoved it back down. Hope would not do me any good now, only action. Walking over, I took my swords from their sheaths, and swung them around, before smiling, and lowering them. Preparation is key. And I must be prepared with sharp swords, blades, and a sharp mind. It was time to get to work, before I ventured out deep into the danger zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Aufstieg unserer Nation = Rise of our Nation
> 
> Criticism Wanted! Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
